1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting fixture for/on a display stand for articles of merchandise to illuminate each level of shelving.
2. Prior Art
A lighting fixture for display stands has become known, for example, from DE 295 15 221 U1, in which the display stand lighting fixture is firmly integrated into each level of shelving to illuminate the merchandise placed on the shelves. To achieve this effect, the lateral support arms for the display shelves are extended towards the front, and extended at their ends, at a distance from the front edge of the shelf, by a cross-profile inside which illumination means are housed.
For this type of lighting each level of shelving, i.e., each individual shelf panel must, therefore, be specially equipped, which results in a complex and expensive construction and does not permit retroactive mounting or retrofitting of the lighting.
From GB-PS 1 136 188 an adaptable lighting fixture has furthermore become known. In this adaptable lighting fixture the light channel profile is formed by a closed, hollow holder, which is secured to a bracket by means of a connecting strip and/or a hook, houses a lighting fixture mounting strip in its interior and carries a lamp on its outside.
The fastening method in the above design is complex and also not very easy to implement with the shelving used in display stands for articles of merchandise.
Furthermore, no specific illumination of the front and the next lower level of shelving is achieved, instead light is projected onto individual areas.
Furthermore, this known lighting fixture, due to its lack of a profile area, does not permit an advantageous affixing of price indicator labels, etc.